Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver does something very special to make Lilly happy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Don't cry for me, Argentina.**

**Author's note: This story is set during late season 3 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott!<strong>

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver are at Miley's house on a Saturday.**

Suddenly Miley's cell phone beeps.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Hannah! It's Ashton Kutcher! There's a birthday-party for Orlando Bloom at my place tomorrow and I wonder if you wanna come..."

"Sure, Ashton! I wanna come! Can I bring a friend...?"

"Sorry, Hannah! Only you! No friends!"

"Okey! See ya!"

"Who was that?" says Lilly.

"It was Ashton Kutcher who asked me if I want to go to Orlando Bloom's birthday-party tomorrow!" says Miley.

"Orlando Bloom?" says a very happy Lilly.

"Yes! Orlando Bloom!" says Miley in a strong slow voice.

"Can I go too?" says Lilly as she looks at Miley with the puppy dog-face.

"Sorry, Lils! Ashton said that Hannah couldn't bring anyone!" says Miley as she gives Lilly a hug.

"It's okey! I'm fine! There'll be other parties! I'm okey! I'm totally fine, Miley!" says Lilly as she is trying not to cry.

Lilly grab her bag and skateboard and walk out through the door.

"Miley, I could be wrong, but it seems like she's far from okey!" says Oliver.

"You're a golden trophy on the prize-shelf of weirdness, Oliver!" says Miley.

"Hey! The famous Oken-mind is always online, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Whatever you say, donut-boy!" says Miley.

"Don't call me that, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Sorry! Did I hurt your man-spirit again?" says Miley.

"YES!" says Oliver.

"What in the world are the two of ya fightin' about this time?" says Robby Ray, who come downstairs.

"Nothing! Oliver's just being a stupid little boy again, dad!" says Miley.

"Okey! I don't think I wanna know anything else! See ya later, bud!" says Robby Ray as he walk back upstairs.

"See ya, daddy!" says Miley.

"There has to be something we can do to make Lilly happy again, Miles!" says Oliver.

"You're her boyfriend! I think I'm gonna leave that mission to you!" says Miley.

"Thanks for the help, miss Miley!" says Oliver with his fake-happy-voice.

"You're welcome, Ollie!" says Miley.

4 hours later Miley meets Lilly at the beach.

"Hi, Lilly!"

"Hi, Miley!"

"I'm sorry about the party, Lils! I hope you're not mad at me..." says Miley.

"I'm not mad at you, Miley! It's just that I really really wanna go and..." says Lilly as she begin to cry.

"So, Lils! Let it out! I'm right here for ya!" says Miley in a soft voice as she run her hand through Lilly's blonde hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Miley! You're my best friend in the whole world! I don't know what to do without you!" says a crying Lilly.

"I feel the same way about you, Lilly!" says Miley.

It's like a dagger through Miley's heart when she sees Lilly so sad.

"I wish there was a way to make you smile, Lilly! I hate seein' you like this!" says Miley in a sad voice.

"Don't cry for me, Miley Stewart!" says Lilly through her tears.

At that moment Oliver appear. In his right hand he holds Miley's guitar.

"Hi, guys! I've been lookin' for you!" says Oliver.

"There's a girl here who need you, Oliver!" says Miley.

"I know! That's why I'm here!" says Oliver as he gives Miley her guitar.

"Why do I need this?" says Miley about the guitar.

Oliver says something to Miley that Lilly can't hear. Miley sit down on the sand and begin to play.

Oliver start to sing.

_**Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott! The truth is I'll always love you! All through my long days and my whole lifetime! You've got my promise! Don't break your lifeline!**_

_**I just had to let it happen! It's really true! There was nothing that I could've done! Just to make you feel happy! Just to making you smile!**_

_**I give you my heart! I just hate when you cry! Yeah I wish you could try! To be happy! You're the girl that I love! Yeah, you're the girl that I love!**_

_**Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott! The truth is I'll always love you! All through my long days and my whole lifetime! You've got my promise! Don't break your lifeline!**_

As the song comes to an end a smile appear on Lilly's face.

"Aaww! That was the most cute thing ever, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly.

"I just wanna make you happy, Lilly-Pop!" says Oliver.

"And you did that, Oliver! I love you!" says Lilly, now crying happy-tears instead of tears of sadness.

"I love you too, Lilly!" says Oliver as he gives Lilly a sensual kiss.

"Wow, Smokin' Oken! You actually did it! Nice job, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Oliver.

20 minutes later at Miley's house.

"I can see that Lilly's her regular happy self again!" says Robby Ray when he sees Miley, Lilly and Oliver on the couch all happy.

"How do know about that?" says Miley to her dad.

"Oliver told me! He asked me what to do! I told him that he should sing to her and it seems like my advice was a winner!" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah! Thanks, dad! I owe you one!" says Miley.

"No, you don't, Miles! My gift to the three of ya!" says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, mr Stewart!" says both Oliver and Lilly at the same time.

"Who wanna clean Jackson's room?" says Robby Ray.

"Awesome guitar playin' music-dad say what?" says Miley.

"It was a joke!" says Robby Ray.

"Remember, dad! You aren't funny!" says Miley.

"Okey! I know when I'm the third wheel, Miles! See ya later!" says Robby Ray as he leave the room.

"I love you, Lilly-Pop!" says Oliver.

"I love you too, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly.

"I know what's up next and I don't wanna see it...!" says Miley.

Oliver and Lilly start to make out with each other as Miley grab her guitar and begin to play the very song that made Lilly happy again.

"Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott!" says Oliver in a soft voice.

"I'm so happy for you, guys!" says Miley.

_**Don't cry for me, Lilly Truscott! The truth is I'll always love you! All through my long days and my whole lifetime! You've got my promise! Don't break your lifeline!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I hope you like this story. Happy day to all of ya!<strong>


End file.
